Various means have been devised to simplify the adjustment of axle bearings, specifically, truck axle bearings. It is generally accepted that in some bearing installations, for example, axle bearings, the life of the bearing will be optimized if the adjustment is made for a slight axial compressive deflection, for example, about 0.003 inches (where this amount is the compressive deflection of the two bearings combined), which is often referred to as “a three thousandths preload.” Typical prior art methods of creating these preloads are obtained by applying specified torques to the bearing assembly, for example, by tightening the nut that retains the bearings. However, for several reasons, it is typically extremely difficult to achieve such preload settings under actual in-field conditions, such as in a mechanic shop. For example, the assembly of a heavy truck wheel onto a wheel hub assembly is a relatively cumbersome procedure that hinders the mechanic. Moreover, the wheel hub assembly always includes at least one inner seal, usually a lip type of seal, which can impose a resistive drag torque component to the preload torque, particularly when the seal is new.
Lock nut systems using a single nut are often utilized to retain a wheel or hub assembly, including axle bearings, on a shaft. Such lock nut systems may be connected to a shaft and inhibit rotation of a retaining nut relative to such shafts. For example, such systems are often utilized on motor vehicles, such as axles and wheel ends. Typically, a lock nut will be engageable with a locking member or keeper which inhibits movement of the nut relative to the shaft. The locking member may include a protruding portion which extends into a slot or receiving portion of a shaft. The locking member may also engage the nut such that there is little or no movement between the nut and shaft.
In one example, a user may tighten a nut holding a bearing on a shaft to a particular torque to achieve the desired preload on the bearing and then such nut may be loosened to a particular position by referencing an index mark on a face of the nut a particular distance. Such a nut could be turned a particular portion of a rotation by referencing such a marking, e.g., half a turn. Such an adjustment is a particularly inexact procedure given that wheel nut adjustment is desired to have precision of 0.001 of an inch while the degree of rotation of a nut as described is relatively inexact. The loosing of the nut will create an endplay in the bearing and the wheel hub assembly. The amount of endplay desired depends upon the particular bearing and wheel hub assembly. However, it is desirable to measure the amount of endplay within the assembly to determine if the correct endplay is established, and adjust the endplay, if necessary.
Thus, a need exists for providing a more accurate and repeatable procedures and devices for providing and adjusting bearing preload, for measuring endplay in the bearing assembly, and for adjusting lock nut systems configured to retain preloaded bearings. Further, and advantage of time saving may be realized if the measuring device can be securely mounted to either a bare wheel end or a wheel end with tires already assembled thereon, with equal facility.